


Warm Feelings

by KalelDobrev



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader Insert, Reader can be male or female, didn't really specify, use of only one bad word (fuck) specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 22:35:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalelDobrev/pseuds/KalelDobrev
Summary: The reader finally tells Sam how they really feel about him(Originally posted on Tumblr)





	Warm Feelings

You lied in bed, staring up at the plain white ceiling of your bedroom in the Bunker. Your arms were on either side of you, both completely bandaged up and covered with stitches. You imagined that your arms would look like some kind of Frankenstein project if you took the bandages off; that’s how bad the werewolf really fucked you up. Before Dean had basically sewn you back together, the amount of blood that was coming from your arms was immense and there was a slight burning sensation; scratch that, no pun intended, it felt like your arms got lit on fire. To your surprise, you were shocked that you didn’t pass out from either the amount of the blood loss you endured or the amount of pain you were in during that moment.

After Dean patched you up and said that you weren’t allowed to hunt until your arms were both completely healed, you were on a version of bed rest; which utterly sucked. All you wanted to do was hunt, because that was one of the only things that actually made sense to you, but you weren’t allowed until Cas gave you the go ahead that you could actually hunt again. Again, which also sucked because you wanted him to heal you right away, but he refused, partially due to the fact that Dean said that if I asked, that Cas should say no. Apparently, this was a lesson that Dean was trying to teach you in how to be more careful; even though the situation you were in wasn’t really your fault.

Since getting patched up, you didn’t really leave your room. The only time you did was to go make yourself some food or use the bathroom. Even though you loved your boys to death, you kind of just wanted to heal in peace. And since doing so, this has given you a lot of time to think about a lot of things; one of those things being how you felt about Sam.

You’ve been best friends with the younger Winchester for as long as you could remember. And as long as the two of you had your friendship, you always felt something towards him, but could never decide if it was a platonic feeling or a romantic feeling. Of course, you wanted to ask your mom about this, but you weren’t really sure how you could ask her, because you didn’t really know how to explain your feelings about him. He was your best friend, someone that you could tell anything to, someone that has always been there for you no matter what. But, whenever you were around him, you always felt warm and safe; you felt comfortable. It was feelings like that, that really confused you. For a lot of people, that is how they described being with their friends, but for others, this is how they would describe being with a person they loved.

While being able to heal and be alone for the last couple of days, you finally came to the conclusion that the feeling you had toward the younger Winchester were most definitely romantic. “How did it take me almost my entire life to figure this out?” You mumbled to yourself, still staring up at the ceiling.

“Figure what out?” Sam asked, opening up your door, just wide enough for half his body to stick inside your room.

“Haven’t you heard of knocking?” You said, smirking at him.

“Oh, so you want me to knock now?” He joked. “I’ve never had to knock before.” He added and completely came into your room. You rolled your eyes playfully, and he just laughed, walking toward your bed and sitting down on the edge of it.

You sat up and leaned your back against the headboard, crossing your legs. “So Sam, what did you want?” You asked.

“Just came to check up on you. You’ve been ignoring us the last few days.” He said. “And I think you’re hurting Dean’s feelings. You know how sensitive he is.” He smirked, and you let out a small laugh.

“Poor thing. I’ll make him a pie later.” You said, with a hint of amusement in your voice. “What do you want me to make for you? One of those kale smoothie things you love so much for some reason?”

He rolled his eyes. “Kale is healthy Y/N.”

“But at what cost Sam?” You said.

“You’re just like Dean sometimes, y’know?” He smirked again.

“Like you have such a problem with that.” You crossed your arms, staring at him, a smirk still on your face.

“Not really. Just an observation. Makes sense though.” He looked at you in a way that you hadn’t really seen him look at you before. He looked like he was slightly hurt, but it was also mixed with jealously. Why in the world would he be jealous of your relationship with Dean? Dean was one of your best friends; you’ve known him just as long as you’ve known Sam, but were friends with him in a different way. Some of the things you did with Dean you never did with Sam, and vice versa. You were close with both of them equally and that was something that never really seemed to bother Sam, well, you guessed until now.

“Are you jealous?” You asked, and you noticed that he got tense at your question. “You shouldn’t be ya’know.”

“I’m…I’m not jealous Y/N.” He was a little defensive now, but still doing his best to keep his cool. “I was just saying that…It makes sense that you’re like him.”

You raised a brow. “I don’t understand…” You were definitely confused. You had a feeling like you knew what he was getting at, but you didn’t want to jump to conclusions just yet. “I don’t like him in that way,” you paused, “If that’s what you’re implying.” So much for not jumping to conclusions Y/N.

He turned to you. “Forget it.” He said about to get off your bed, but your hand reached out for his arm, which stopped him. He looked down at your hand on his arm, and then looked at you again. “Y/N…” He trailed off.

“You’re so smart, but you’re so stupid. You know that right?” Slight confusion washed over his face at your comment. “Do you wanna know what I finally figured out before you came in here ruining my train of thought?”

He let out a small laugh. “What?”

“This.” You said, and in an instant, you leaned up, your lips on his. They were softer than you had imagined them. A smile formed on your lips while kissing him, and you felt a small one form on his. You released your lips from his, and looked at his face. Sam looked slightly sad at the loss of contact.

“Y/N…” He trailed off again.

“Let me finish first.” You sounded demanding, and he just nodded. “For as long as I’ve known you, I felt something for you. For basically forever, I really had no idea what that feeling was. I wasn’t sure if I had a crush on you or if I just liked you as a friend. The only things I was sure about, was that you made me feel safe and comfortable. Whenever I’m around you, I just feel so warm and calm.” You grabbed his hand, interlocking your fingers with his. He looked down at your hands together for a moment, before looking up at you again. “Being alone the past couple of days because of this stupid injury has given me a lot of time to think. And I finally came to the conclusion that what I’ve felt for you basically my entire life has been romantic. And I hate myself that it took me this long to finally figure this out.”

“Better now than never.” He smiled softly and so did you. “Y/N, I’ve always had feelings for you. But I didn’t really know how to act on them or even if I should because we were friends. Cliché as this sounds, I didn’t want to ruin a perfectly good friendship if you didn’t feel the same way. I wanted to be in your life anyway that I could; and even if it was in a way that was just your friend, I was kind of okay with that.” You raised a brow at him, skeptical. “Well, I wasn’t okay with it. But, I would have much rather had you in my life as friend, than not having you in my life at all.” He squeezed your hand.

“Looks like we both made some mistakes.” You started to rub your thumb on top of his hand.

“Yeah.” He said, staring at you a moment. His look at you was soft, and he leaned in. His face was centimeters from yours, and you could feel his breath hitting your lips.

“Sam…” You began to say, but were cut off when his lips were on yours. The way he kissed you was filled with want, but also comfort.

“Finally!” You both heard Dean say. The two of you retracted from the kiss, slightly jolted from the small audience that was watching you. The two of you looked over at Dean who was standing in the doorway of your bedroom with a glass of whiskey in hand.

“How long have you been standing there?” Sam asked, turning towards his brother.

“Long enough to listen to your chick-flick moment.” He smirked and in unison, you and Sam rolled your eyes.

“That’s kind of creepy ya’know.” You said.

“But what kind of brother and friend would I be if I wasn’t slightly creepy?” He paused for a moment. “That came out wrong.” He said. You and Sam smiled laughed. “I’m gonna….I’m gonna go.” He nodded to himself. “Yeah.” He said and went down the hallway, probably towards the War Room.

You and Sam turned your attention to each other again. “That was awkward.” You said.

“Just a little.” He smiled, and kissed you briefly again before getting out of your bed. “To be continued?” He asked.

“I get my bandages off today.” You smirked and so did he. “Probably after dinner specifically.”

Sam looked at the clock on your wall and then turned to you. “Five hours and counting.” He smiled and you grabbed your phone, opening up the timer feature on your phone.

“I’ll set a timer,” you said and set out a five hour timer, and turned the phone screen to Sam to show him that the five hour timer was going down.

“You’re ridiculous.” He said and started to head out of your room.

“I love you too!” You shouted.


End file.
